The Black Liger
by Jazper Ike
Summary: Rated R for language and violence.. Chapter three has been uploaded! Chapters one and two have both been re-loaded! A New Zoid Order has formed and one man stands between it and world domination!.. Please R/R, thanks..
1. Chapter One

The Black Liger  
  
  
  
With the collapse of the Zoid Commission, the world as it was known, ended. The backdraft group reformed, under a new name, but still, the same friendly serves. They called themselves, The New Order. The Zoid battles that once inspired talented Zoid warriors to fight for honor, liberty, and valor are no more. The New Order has established a new kind a battle, no longer a friendly competition, but a struggle for survival.  
  
Most of the Zoid warriors were captured and force to battle in suicidal odds. Victory ment life, at least till the next battle. But if they lost, they died. They were gladiators in a new era. Each battling to amuse a mob and to stay alive another day. Each one hoping that for one thing, that things would change and a formation of a new Zoid Commission.  
  
We call ourselves the Freedom fighters. We are a few that have managed to avoid capture by hiding in caves or abandoned buildings. Our mission, defeat the New Order and reform the Zoid Commission. But with only a handful of functioning Zoids our success seems hopeless. My name is Mike West. I am a Major in the Freedom Fighter's army and I have taken it upon myself to search out the legendary Ultimate X Zoid.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Major!" Captain Jones shouted from the bottom of the large hole. Jones was a tall man, not that strong, but smart. He was also fast and could think his way through anything. He may not have looked like much, but he was the kind of guy you could count on when the situation looked grim.  
  
"Yes, Captain, what is it?" The major shouted from the cockpit of his Shield Liger. The Liger was old and always had a malfunction or two. But Major West didn't care, it still moved and its weapon systems still functioned. It was armed heavily with twin 20 mm and 30mm cannons, twin 8- shot rocket boxes, a triple impact cannon, two heavy beam cannons, and a force shield. It was still one of the most powerful Zoids the Freedom Fighters had.  
  
"Sir, we've been digging here for two hours straight and we haven't found anything yet." He shook his head and looked around. "The New Order will be on to us any minute. We need to take cover."  
  
"That's a negative captain. That Ultimate X is buried here and we have to find it before The New Order does. If they get a hold of it before us, we won't stand a chance."  
  
"Yes sir, I understand.." Jones wiped off his forehead then turned and looked at three young soldiers. "Get some more lights over here! We have to work faster!" The three soldier snapped to attention before they went running off for more lights.  
  
"SIR!!" John, a young engineer shouted as his shovel clanged against something. "I've found something!"  
  
Immediately everyone stopped digging and quickly made their way over to John trying to see what he found. John bent down on his knees and started to brush away the dirt and sand away from the dirty white armor of the buried Zoid.  
  
Major West tapped a few buttons on his console then brought up an image on his Vid Screen showing John and the crowd but still unable to see what they have found. His stomach tightened, did they just find the legendary Liger Zero? He needed that organoid system, the Freedom Fighters needed that organoid system. It was their only hope. "Captain! Report!"  
  
"One second Major." Jones replied as he bent down next to John and started clearing away some of the dirt around the Zoid. "Damnit! What are you all standing around for? Help!" The crowd that had gathered around immediately dropped to their knees and started to help clear away the dirt.  
  
It didn't take them long to uncover the head of the White Liger. There, it was confirmed, the legendary Liger Zero. West couldn't believe it when he saw the head on his Vid Screen. This Zoid was going to help restore order to the world. The only thing left to do, was to get it out, and fast.  
  
"Sir! Commander Blair's voice blared on the comm. "Scanners are picking up two New Order Zoids approaching our position and fast. A Great Saber and a Saber Tiger, shall I engage?"  
  
"Damnit.. This soon?" Major West muttered to himself. "Blair, we need to buy sometime, we've found the Liger  
  
Zero, we just need to get it out. Wait for me to arrive, we'll take them out. West out."  
  
"Yes sir." Blair replied before switching off his comm and started to activate his weapon systems. Blair was in his favorite Zoid, one of the only perfectly operation Zoids the Freedom Fighters had. A Dibison. It was heavily armed with 17 150mm Mortar Cannons, Forward-facing Triple Impact Cannon, Two 8-shot Rocket Pods, 4-Barreled Grenade Launcher, Various 20mm and 30mm Cannons, and hardened alloy horns.  
  
"Captain, listen up. I'm going to join Blair and hold off the New Order Zoids. There are only two of them so they shouldn't be much of a problem. I want you to get that Liger out and back to base. Don't wait for us, okay?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good, West out." He pulled on his controls and turned the Shield Liger around, taking off at his full speed of 250 km/h. He had a ways to go before he reached Blair and he could only hope that he got their before the New Order Zoids. Blair would need his help, his Dibison may be powerful, but it was slow, the Sabers would have no trouble surrounding it and destroying it.  
  
"Come on Liger, we need to get there and fast." He always talked to his Zoid, ever Zoid warrior did, and some Zoids even responded back. But his Zoid didn't. It was like talking to a brick wall, but West didn't care.  
  
"Sir!" Blair's voice came over the comm again. "The Sabers will be at my position in three minutes! Do I have permission to engage?"  
  
Damnit, West thought, I'm four minutes out. A lot can happen in that one minute. "Very well Blair, engage the enemy. I'm almost there."  
  
"Yes sir!" Blair shut off his comm with a grin. "Okay boys, let's dance you and I." He pushed on his control handles, taking off towards the Sabers. Blair wasn't the smarted man alive, but he always seemed to know what he was doing.  
  
He let loose a volley of 17 shots from his mortar cannons but the Sabers were able to dodge them easily. "Damnit! Come here!" He pulled on his control handles hard, bringing his Dibison to a stop while bringing his scoops to bare on the Great Saber. "You're mine."  
  
"Think again!" A deep voice came over the comm, the voice of the Saber Tiger's pilot.  
  
Blair's eyes lit up, he lost view of the Tiger. "Oh shit! It's behind me!" He tried to move his Dibison, but it was just two slow and he could feel the shells of the Tiger's 30mm cannon ripping right into the side of his Dibison, sending it crashing down to it's side.  
  
Blair fell against the side of his cockpit, his right arm shattering with the force. "Arg." He muttered as he drifted in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Get away from him!" West shouted over the comm as he let loose a volley of rockets directly at the Saber Tiger. Each rocket connected with its target, sending the Saber Tiger flying to its side in a pile of flaming junk.  
  
"Why you!" The pilot of the Great Saber said over the comm system. "I'll make you pay!"  
  
"Bring it on, boy." West was ready, his Liger was more than a match for the Great Saber. He brought his scoops to bare on the enemy Zoid and quickly fired off several rounds from both his 20mm cannon and his 30mm cannon.  
  
Red lights started to flash within the Major's cockpit, targeting system failure. "Damnit, Liger don't do this to me now." He punched the console hoping the system would come back on it, but it didn't. His weapons were offline. His breath got quick, his only hope was close range combat.  
  
The Saber had other plans, its weapons were still fully functional, and that was made known. The 30mm cannon was brought up and aimed directly at West's Shield Liger and fired. Several hundred rounds were launched out.  
  
"Damnit! Liger move!" He quickly punched the control sticks forward, taking off at an amazing speeds and barely able to dodge the on coming slaughter.  
  
"You're fast! But not fast enough!" The enemy Zoid pilot laughed over the comm and continued to let loose with his 30mm cannon, firing at the Liger with each shot coming closer and closer to a direct hit.  
  
I can't take much more of this, West thought, I've got to do something. "My shield! I hope it still works. Come on baby!" He quickly hit a few buttons and within a few seconds, the shield was up and online. "Yes!"  
  
"A shield!" The pilot of the Saber gasped softly in surprise. He glanced down at his controls then formed an evil grin. "That won't save you!" He taped on his control panel and charged at the Liger, bringing the full force of his weapons to bare, firing off his 20mm and 30mm cannons and his triple impact cannon, "Ahhhhh!"  
  
West turned his Liger directly at the on coming Saber, taking most of the hits to his shield. "Come on Liger, just a little longer, hold together!"  
  
"Foolish move! I've got you now! Ahhhhh!" The Saber leaped up into the air and brought it right paw back, its claws starting to glow a bright gold.  
  
"Strike Laser Claws" West shouted as his Liger leaped up into the air towards the Saber with it's right paw back and it's claws glowing a bright gold as well.  
  
Both Zoids landed a direct hit to the other by colliding together in midair. They came crashing to the ground, the Liger landing on its left side with a good portion of its left armor torn off. Another hit to that side and the Zoid would be history. The Saber landed hard on its back, its right front leg took some heavy damage thanks to the Liger.  
  
West shook his head slowly and opened his eyes, he hit his head against his Vid Screen when his Liger crashed down. He was dizzy and he was seeing double. "Ouch.." He muttered softly as he glanced around his controls. His Liger didn't freeze up, so it was still operable. That was a plus. He brought his hand up and gently placed it against his head, feeling one big bump. "Double ouch." He took one deep breath before taking the control sticks into his hands against and brought his Liger back up to it's feet.  
  
The Saber was already to its feet when the Liger got up. It was unsteady and wasn't giving up. New order pilots never gave up, something West hated about them. They always fought to the death, or at least till their Zoids were totaled.  
  
The Saber leaped at the Liger again and landed directly on it's back, it's fangs sinking right into the back of the Liger. "Ha! I've got you now!"  
  
"Liger!" West pushed on his control sticks with all his might, but it was no hope, the Saber's fangs were already lodged into the back of his Liger and there was no removing them. "Damnit." West shouted as his Liger started to lose power and fell back down to the ground. "Don't do this to me."  
  
"Ahhhh!" Blair's voice came back over the comm as several rounds were fired which sent the Saber flying off the back of the Liger and to the ground, several yard away in a flaming mess.  
  
"Sir," Blair said weakly as his Dibison slowly over to the Shield Liger, "Are you alright?"  
  
West glanced around at his control and shook his head, the Liger was history, there was nothing that could have been done for it now. "Yeah, I'm fine. But my Liger is history."  
  
"Sorry to hear that sir. But we can't stay here. The New Order will be sending more Zoids out here soon. We have to get out of here."  
  
"Yeah." He pushes one more button which blew the cockpit opened and he slowly climbed out of it. He made his way over to the Dibison and slowly climbed up into it and sat down in the second pilot's seat. "Finish off the Liger. Let's leave nothing behind for The New Order."  
  
"Yes sir." Blair brought his scoops down to bare on the disabled Liger and let loose a volley which completely blew the Liger up.  
  
"Good.." He nodded his head to Blair and tapped on the comm button. "Captain Jones, do you copy?"  
  
"Major! We were beginning to worry about you two."  
  
"Don't worry about us.. We're fine, but I want to know, did you get the Liger Zero out?"  
  
"Yes sir, we did. But.. It's in bad shape, I don't think we can fix it."  
  
"Thats okay, we just need the organoid system for the Black Liger."  
  
"I see.." Jones smiled slightly and nodded his head. "Well, we have scanned it and we did pick up a black box based in it's neck. I do believe we can remove it and install it into the Black Liger."  
  
"Great, I'll meet you back at HQ, West out." He shut off the comm and nodded his head to Blair. "Get us out of here."  
  
Blair nodded his head and pushed on his control sticks, making the Dibison take off towards HQ.  
  
West sighed softly and glanced back towards his fallen Shield Liger, shaking his head slowly before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Major, how are you feeling?' Jones said a he walked into the medical bay of the small Freedom Fighter's base.  
  
Major West was lying on the first bio bed, still in full uniform. He hated being in this room, and everyone knew it. He has lost many friends over the past two years. He heard Jones' voice and slowly opened his eyes. He could still feel the bump to his head throbbing.  
  
"Yes captain?" He managed to say in a whisper.  
  
"Sir, I'm pleased to inform you that we have successfully removed the Liger Zero's orginod system." He said with a soft smile.  
  
"That's great captain." West said as he slowly pushed himsefl up to a sitting position. He glanced around slowly, the medical bay was empty other then himself, Captain Jones, and three other doctors. He moved his hand up and gently put it over the bump on his head and sighed softly, he couldn't remember the last time he was injured in battle.  
  
"I'm also please to inform you that orginod system is completely in tack and our engineers fully believe that they can successfully install it into the Black Liger."  
  
West slowly nodded his head and pulled the bed sheets off of him. "That's great, how long will it take?"  
  
"Three to four hours.. And that's just to get it installed. They say it's going to take another couple out hours to bring it online and test it."  
  
West sighed softly again and slowly moved his legs out of the bed and placed his feet to the cold floor. "Well, I'm sure The New Order as discovered what we are up to about now.. So, deploy all avaliable Zoids.. If they do happen to show up, we'll have to engage them as far away as possible."  
  
Jones nodded his head, "Yes sir, but.. We only have one Blade Liger, four Command Wolves, a Red Horn, and two Dibisons.. If The New Order is really aware of what we are doing, they are going to come at us with a lot more then we can handle here."  
  
"I am aware of that Captain. But we can't stop here now. That orginod system has to be installed into the Black Liger. It's our only hope."  
  
"Sir, with all due respect. We haven't even tested the Black Liger, how do we even know it's going to work?"  
  
"Captain, I designed the Black Liger and I know more about Zoids then anyone else alive. It'll work, trust me."  
  
  
  
Jones nodded his head against slowly. "Yes sir."  
  
  
  
"The Black Liger is our most powerfullest Zoid.. With high-strength alloy claws and teeth, two high-output electromagnetic discharge blades, twin Boosters, dual shot impact cannon, quad rear-facing smokescreen generators, force shield defense mechanism, 4 high-output thrusters, 2 shoulder-mounted high-output thrusters, and a cloaking device, not to forget that it can be equiped with just about any other type of weapon makes it our strongest Zoid."  
  
"And fastest." Jones said with a slight smile. "It can reach speeds of over 300km/h."  
  
"315km/h to be exact.." West smiled slightly. The Black Liger was his baby, he knew it better then anyone, and he knew that if he could get that orginod system installed into it, it would be the most powerfullest zoid ever."  
  
"Sir!" Amber said as she ran into the medical bay. She was a young warrior of only seventeen years old, but she looked much older. Just by looking at her, one would think she was at least twenty-five. She was a very gifted girl, in all parts, mind, body, and spirit. "Bad news, one of our command wolves have picked up a group of enemy Zoids."  
  
West blinked and slowly pushed himself onto his feet and looked over to the girl. "How many?"  
  
"Six in total so far. Four Iron Kongs and two Saber Tigers."  
  
"Damnit." West said as he looked over to Jones. "Take the blade Liger and get out there, hold the enemy off as long as you can. I'll join you the moment the Black Liger is ready."  
  
"Yes sir." Jones said with a salute before he turned and ran out of the medical bay.  
  
"Amber, I want you to get on the comm and communicate with our base to the East. Ask them for any kind of support them can spare. This is an emergence."  
  
"Yes sir," The young girl said with a salute as well. She turned around and quickly made her way out of the medical bay and to the comm room.  
  
West slowly made his way out of the medical bay and down the long corridor to the large engineering bay where his Black Liger was. There were officers and workers all around it, working hard and quickly to get it online. Everyone knew how import this Zoid was to the Freedom Fighters.  
  
"Let's move it!" West shouted as he walked into the bay. "The New Order is aware of our plans and already has several Zoids on the way. We need the Liger online ASAP!"  
  
Misty, the head engineer made her way over to Major West, her head shaking. "Sir, we can't get this Zoid online before they get here.."  
  
West cut her off with a slight move of his hand. "I'm aware of that. That's why Captain Jones is already out there buying you some time. Don't waste it by talking to me."  
  
Misty nodded her head. "Yes sir." Her and the Major didn't get along much of the time. She hated the fact that he knew just as much about Zoids as she did. "We'll get it online."  
  
"I know you will." He nodded his head and turned away from her, walking over to his Liger and looking up at the cockpit. He couldn't help but give a small smile. This was his creation, and he couldn't wait to get it operational.  
  
He slowly climbed up the zoid's leg and made his way into the cockpit. He sat in it for a while, just looking around. He imagined himself out there right now, with the Black Liger, holding off the enemy. Then he snapped out of his dream and started wondering how the battle was really progressing.  
  
"Sir!" He heard a voice from below that snapped him completely out of his thoughts. "Sir!" He leaned his head out of the cockpit and looked down, it was Amber.  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"I'm afraid it isn't good news sir!" She shouted up to him. "They can't spare anything!"  
  
West blinked, how was that possible? That base was at least three times the size of this one and with at least two hundred zoids. "Why?"  
  
"They're under a massive attack sir."  
  
  
  
"What!?" He shouted, "Why weren't we made aware of this sooner?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure sir."  
  
"If they can't spare us any support then that assault must be bad.. Damnit!" He hit the consoles and shook his head. "Thanks Amber." He leaned back in the cockpit and closed his eyes. If they lost the East base they may never recover. That was their strongest base in this sector. If it fell, every other base in this sector would be opened to an attack.  
  
He moved a hand up and gently rubbed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "What the hell are we going to do..?" He said, no louder then a whisper. He moved his hand away from his eyes and glanced down at his controls then slowly pushed a few buttons and opened up his comm.  
  
"Captain, come in."  
  
"Jones here sir."  
  
"Give me an update."  
  
Jones glanced down at his controls before he started to speak. "We've lost three of our command wolves and one Dibison. And so far we've managed to take out both Saber Tigers and two of the Iron Kongs."  
  
"Great, take out those last two Kongs then be on the look out for enemy reinforcements."  
  
"Sir, should I be aware of something that I'm not?"  
  
"The East base can't afford to send us any support, they're under a massive attack. I just want us to be ready for anything, okay?"  
  
"Yes sir, Jones out."  
  
"At least the battle is going good here." He leaned back in his cockpit and took a deep breath. Suddenly, the Zoid shook and West bolted up. "What the fuck?"  
  
"Everyone! Off the Zoid! Now! Move it people!" Misty was shouting from the ground as all the engineers started to hurry their way off the zoid.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"Major! Get out of the Zoid!"  
  
The safety bar came down over West's head, locking him into the cockpit and then the door came down. "Oh shit!" The Zoid shook again then let out a loud roar, it was alive. It's head swung around, looking around the bay then spotting the hangar bay's doors. It took off, running directly towards it. The Liger then let two shots fire from it's duel impact cannon, blowing a large hole within the side of the hangar door.  
  
West was shouting, his hands were grabbing the Liger's controls. Trying to stop it but with no luck. "Liger! Stop!"  
  
The Liger didn't listen, it just let out another loud roar and kept on running away from the base. "Liger!" West shouted again and this time, the Liger responded. A plate of black armor lifting up from it's back then followed by it's boosters, which came to life. A bright blue flame ignited from them, sending the Liger off at it's full speed of 315 km/h.  
  
West was forced back against the seat in the cockpit. He knew it'll be rough to control his zoid, but he had no clue it would be this rough. He forced his hands forward and took the controls within them. "Okay Liger, it's time to stop!" He pulled on the controls, but they had no affect. The Liger kept speeding away.  
  
They pasted what appeared to be three destroyed Zoids. What kind? West couldn't make them out, he pasted them at such a high speed. "Liger!" He shouted again with no use. The Liger just kept on moving without stopping.  
  
"John, cover that right flank! Damnit! Don't let those Kongs get through! Fire! John! Come in!"  
  
It was Captain Jones. The Liger must be heading towards the battle without knowing it. Or did it? He glanced down to the main screen and saw that the dual impact cannon was arming. "Liger.. Are you about to do what I think you're about to do?" West blinked slightly then a smile formed over his lips as the Liger gave him a response this time with a roar. But this wasn't just a roar, West could understand it. The Liger was going to attack.  
  
"John! Come in damnit!"  
  
"Captain, give me a update!"  
  
"Major! I've taken a lot of damage and I'm not sure what happened to John, I think they got him, so that just leaves me.. What ever you're going to do, you better do it fast."  
  
"Don't worry I'm just about there."  
  
"You are?" Jones glanced down at his screens and shook his head. "You're not on my scanners.."  
  
"Don't worry about it, just watch and enjoy the show." West smiled and switched off the comm. "Okay Liger, lets kick some ass." He laughed softly and the Liger jumped up into the air at one of the Iron Kongs, catching it off guard. "Strike Laser Claws! Ahhhhhh!" West yelled as the Liger brought it's right paw back then thrust it forward slicing through the Kong's neck and separating it's head from the body.  
  
The Iron Kong fell to the ground and exploded in a ball of flames. The Black Liger landed on it's feet and quickly turned to the left, dodging a couple 70mm shots from the other Iron Kong. The Liger quickly stopped with a slide and turned, it's claws digging into the ground. It let loose a volley from it's duel impact cannon which had dead on aim.  
  
Each round connected against the Iron Kong forcing it back slowly. Then, one round struck it's shoulder mounted missile launcher, destroying it in a big explosion. The explosion completely destroyed the Iron Kong.  
  
West grinned and glanced around. "Great job Liger! I knew you could do it." The Liger let out a loud roar then turned and slowly moved over to the damaged Blade Liger of Jones.  
  
"Jones, go back to base and have them fix your Blade Liger."  
  
"Yes sir.. Sir, if I may ask, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to go and provide some support for the East Base. They're being hit hard. You're in charge till I get back."  
  
"I understand sir, Jones out." He switched off his comm and turned the Blade Liger around, heading off back to the base.  
  
"Okay Liger, lets go cause some hell." The Liger let out another loud roar and west laughed softly. "Lets go!" He thrusted both the accelerators forward, bringing that booster to life once again. The Liger too off with amazing speed, heading directly towards the East Base. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
The East base wasn't that far away. Only about seventy miles, and with the speed West was traveling at, it wouldn't be long before he would arrive. Many thoughts were traveling through his mind. What would he see when he arrived? A fierce battle? A destroyed base? He had no clue. The East base was powerful, and if they were under attack then the New Order Forces must be massive. West figured they had to have at least three hundred zoids.  
  
He figured that the East base would be able to hold off the enemy till he got there. So his hands slowly reached forward to his two accelerators and pulled back on them. That bright blue flame from his boosters becoming a little smaller as his speed slowed to 275 km/h. He hated to do this, but he had to save his energy. He didn't want to arrive at the battle then find himself over heating. He would be a sitting duck.  
  
His eyes slowly slid closed and he leaned back into his cockpit chair. His breath was hard and deep. He was a bit nervous and his mind kept on wanting to wonder. He saw the East base in his thoughts. A fierce battle was going on around it. His comrades were dying. Drops of sweat started to form on his forehead then slid down his cheeks as his eyes shot opened. His breath was a harder and his shoulders were raising and falling rapidly. He had to get there.  
  
His eyes shifted down to his scanners. Nothing? But how could that be possible? He was so close to the base, he should be picking up something at least. "Liger.. Are you detecting anything?"  
  
The Liger let out a roar and West blinked his eyes. He understood it! The Liger was just as clueless as West himself. The scanners were showing nothing. No, zoids whatsoever. Not ever a signal freedom fighter. He started to think the worst. His had quickly shook the thought away as he sat back up in his seat. His two hands once again grabbing those two control sticks tightly. The base was just over the next hill.  
  
The Liger came to a full stop on top of that hill. It's claws digging into the ground as it came to that sliding stop. That blue flame from it's booster shutting down. The booster then folded back down into it's small compartment upon the Liger's back then being covered up by a small piece of black armor.  
  
West gazed over the battlefield, his eyes wide with horror. His hands started to shake over those two control sticks. There wasn't a living thing as far as his eyes could see. Everything was dead.  
  
There were destroyed zoids everywhere. Pieces of a Blade Liger were to his left and pieces of a Command Wolf laid to his right. And between them and stretching for miles were pieces of several other zoids. Some were so burnt up that West couldn't recognize them. A sickened feeling rose up in the pit of West's stomach and he felt like he was going to throw up. What on Zi happened here?  
  
The battle looked like it's been over for a while, at least a good hour. The destroyed zoids were laying motionless down on the ground, burning. No one could have survived this. His eyes slowly closed before his shifted his gaze over to the base. He was almost afraid to look, but his did. Those blue eyes opening slowly. A small gasps left his lips and his eyes were wide.  
  
The base was completely destroyed. Not a wall was left standing. It was just a pile of flaming junk. West's breath was hard again, his shoulders were rising and falling quickly. He knew several people stationed here. Now they were all dead. His head bowed slowly and his eyes once again came to a close.  
  
He felt something small and wet run down his right cheek. His eyes shot back open and his head lifted back up. He brought his right hand up slowly and slid once finger against his cheek, wiping that tear away. His eyes narrowed then closed as his right hand formed into a fist. His breath was hard and fast again, now out of anger.  
  
"I will make them pay. I swear it! Did you hear that! I swear it!" He yelled to himself as his fist came down and hit his console. His Liger let at a loud roar as it quickly turned around, facing the direction of his base.  
  
  
  
"What is it Liger?" He said angrily.  
  
His attention was then brought down to his speakers, something was trying to come over the comm system. " H... W..t .. under ... ack.. --" The comm went completely dead then.  
  
West tilted his head slowly as he looked questionably down at the comm system. "What the hell was that?" He couldn't quite put it. "Wait a second! That was Amber!" He placed that voice as hers. It had to be hers, he would recognized that voice anywhere.  
  
"Liger! We need to get back and fast!" The Liger let out another loud roar as it crouched down then leaped forward. Those four powerful legs pushing off from the ground as it entered into a sprint, taking off at it's fastest speed without using it's boosters.  
  
West was forced back against the chair within the cockpit from the quick acceleration of speed. His hands then moved forward, taking those two control sticks within them once again. His eyes were narrowed forward, showing no emotion whatsoever. He was beyond just being angry. He was now severally pissed off. The East base was wiped out and this sector was now opened for a full invasion. And now, his base was under attack.  
  
He was hoping that it was the same force that attacked the East base. He wanted some payback. There were over two thousand freedom fighters stationed at that base and West wanted to deliver a blow to the enemy for each and every one of them. Once he arrived at the battlefield, he would surely make the enemy paid.  
  
He was starting to feel invincible, he was in the cockpit of the most powerful zoid within the Freedom Fighter's army. He had it's ultimate power at his fingertips and he wanted to bring it to full force. His mind was wandering, he was living the battle within his thoughts. He kept picturing himself destroying zoid after zoid and striking a deadly blow to the New Order's forces.  
  
His scanners came to life, the base was still there, or at least part of it. His was brought out of his thoughts. His blue eyes were glaring down at his scanners.. Hmm, the base is still alive. That was a good sign. There was only one green dot on the screen, which was the base.  
  
West blinked once, where was the enemy? "They must have detected me." He growled softly as his hands gently grabbed his two control sticks. He wanted to fight, he was ready to fight. "Damn cowards."  
  
His Liger leaped over the small cliff and came landing on the ground. It's claws dug into the ground, bringing it to a sliding stop. West slowly gazed over the battlefield. There was no sign of the enemy, but he did see something. A destroyed Blade Liger.  
  
"Jones.." West said softly as his eyes lowered slowly. "My God.. You were slaughter my friend." A soft sigh escaped his lips as he slowly lifted his head. His hands slowly moving those two control sticks forwards. His Liger responded to the commands and moved forward slowly, moving closer to the Blade Liger.  
  
He pulled up along side of it and gazed down at it. The cockpit was destroyed and West could see the remains of a body within it. He growled softly, that was his second in command. "Damnit. I'm sorry Jones. I shouldn't have left."  
  
He heard a beeping and his eyes shot down to his scanners. There was life within the base. His head quickly shot up and his gaze looked towards the halfway destroyed base. Who could still be alive? He had to find out.  
  
With a gentle thrust of both his control sticks forward and to the right, his Liger came around and proceeded over to the base. West then quickly pulled back on the two control sticks and brought his Liger to a stop just outside of it. Then, with the flick of his wrist, his left hand was moving over his console. Within seconds that cockpit opened up then the safety gear rose over his head.  
  
His hands reached up as he grabbed a hold of the two handles above his head and he pulled himself up. He then leaped down from the cockpit, his feet landing down against the ground. He could feel the heat coming from the flames. He took one look around slowly before quickly running into the base.  
  
"Hello?" He called out as he made his way through the base. He was unable to get a clear signal on the exact location of the survivors. So he had to check the entire base. He slowly made his way into the engineering hangar.  
  
His eyes scanned the area, looking at all the fallen pieces of machinery. There were bodies all over he place. All his engineers were gone. He bowed his head slowly and closed his eyes. He was trying to control his rage, so much death was surrounding him.  
  
"Help me.."  
  
West's eyes shot opened as he turned around. It was a soft plea, a woman's voice. Misty! It had to be her, she was the only female in the engineering bay. He looked around before calling out her name. "Misty! Where are you?"  
  
He looked around then spotted a small hand reaching up from under some debris. He quickly ran over to her and dropped down to his knees grabbing her hand. "Misty! You're alive, thank God."  
  
  
  
She groaned softly as she looked up to him, smiling softly. "It doesn't feel that way."  
  
He nodded his head slowly as he looked her over slowly, noting the piece of debris over her waist and legs. "I think I can lift that." She slowly let go of her hand and got back onto his feet, moving closer to the piece. He crouched down and took it within his hands. He took a deep breath and lifted the piece. His eyes closed tightly as he brought all his strength to bare on it. He lifted it off of her body and she slowly slid out from under it before he dropped it down again.  
  
"Thank you, sir." She said softly as she slowly pushed herself back up onto her feet. She stumbled forward slowly but caught herself. She took a deep breath before looking around slowly. "Am I the only survivor?"  
  
  
  
West shrugged his shoulder as he walked over to her. "I'm not sure yet. I surely hope not though."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, me too." She glanced around slowly then back to him.  
  
"Come, lets get to the control room." He slowly moved past her and she slowly started to follow him. "What happened here?"  
  
"We were attacked. I don't know how many there were. Jones went out to battle them." She sighed softly and shook her head. "Last I heard, his Blade Liger was destroyed."  
  
  
  
West slowly nodded his head. "Aye, it was, and he's dead. I pasted it on my way here."  
  
"Damnit." She closed her eyes for a split second. She kept following him slowly. A few moments past before she started to speak again. "After that. The base shook forcefully and all the power was lost. Things started to fall and thats when I was trapped."  
  
He nodded his head slowly and ducked his head under a couple pieces of fallen debris as he entered into the control room. "Well, the New Order's forces have left. There was no sign of them anywhere." He closed his eyes tightly, he still wanted to make them pay.  
  
  
  
"Good." She said as she slowly followed him into the control room and looked around.  
  
His eyes opened as he glanced back at her, his head nodding slowly. "Let's check around here." She slowly nodded her head and went off on her own. He watched her slowly before turning around and scanning the room with his eyes.  
  
"Major West? Is that you?" It was Commander Blair. He moved slowly out from one of the observational rooms along the side of the control center. His left arm was broken and up in a sling. Behind him was Amber. She had a small cut to her temple but nothing too bad.  
  
West quickly turned and smiled slightly when he saw the two. "Commander Blair! Lieutenant Amber!" He moved closer to them. "Its great to see you two alive."  
  
"Aye, its the same to see you alive too, sir." Amber said softly as she moved to Blair's side. "Is.. Is anyone else alive?"  
  
  
  
"Misty.. Everyone one else is dead.."  
  
  
  
She lowered her head as tears slowly started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
West sighed softly and glanced back at Misty when she walked up to his side, her head shaking slowly. "This base is a goner.."  
  
  
  
"What about the East base, sir?" Blair asked.  
  
"Gone as well. I don't think they knew what hit them. It was gone well before I got there." He shook his head slowly and lowered his head once again.  
  
  
  
"Damnit.." Misty said softly.  
  
  
  
"Any survivors?" Amber asked softly, tears still running down her cheeks.  
  
"None. Out of over two thousand people, none were lucky to survive. The new Order forces must have been overwhelming."  
  
Blair shook his head slowly before speaking up. "I don't know about you three, but I don't think it would be wise to stay here."  
  
"Agreed," West replied, "Let's move to the mountains. We'll be safe there for a while, and those caves up there should have enough supplies to last us a while."  
  
"Caves sir?" Misty looked over to the Major.  
  
"Yes, two months ago I had a shipment of supplies sent to some secret caves to the North. Just incase something like this happen. There is food, shelter, water, tools, and ever a Blade Liger up there."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. You three get to one of the hover jeeps and I'll follow you two up with the Black Liger."  
  
  
  
They all gave a nod of their heads before moving out. 


End file.
